Remembrances
by kimsangraa
Summary: Junmyeon yang mengunjungi Yixing di taman saat Sabtu sore. SuLay/Joonxing. One-shot.


Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa  
**Kim Junmyeon** (Suho) & **Zhang Yixing **(Lay)  
one-shot  
genderswitch for uke, romance, AU, fluff, drama, etc  
**Warn** gaje, typo(s), weird, strange, unreadable, etc.

/

_**Remembrances**_

/

Happy reading!

-s—l-

Awan di langit tampak membahana seperti biasanya bagi Yixing. Abu-abu tua besar itu menggelayut manja pada langit luas, membuat atensi Yixing tak menentu antara novel bahasa mandarin yang dibacanya dan awan-awan berhias bayangan.

Yixing tak pernah bisa membagi perhatiannya, ia akan terlihat bingung jika melakukan dua sesuatu yang berbeda dalam satu waktu. Maka ia menutup novelnya yang menceritakan tentang lelaki yang lahir ditahun baru dan hanya terdiam memandang angkasa, sambil sesekali membetulkan roknya yang sedikit tersingkap digoda angin.

_**Biru**_. Biru yang terhias dengan putih dan abu-abu _dusky_.

Yixing teringat pada pemuda kaya pujaan hatinya. Pemuda yang awalnya berambut klimis dan yang di awal pertemuannya dengan Yixing itu senang (dan sering) memasangkan kemeja biru dengan celana _jeans_ yang agak _skinny_.

Yixing geli mengingatnya, tapi pemuda itu sudah berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Sekarang bahkan ia lebih mengikuti _fashion_ dibanding Yixing yang notabene seorang gadis. Ia juga sering menghabiskan waktu dengan 'model' sekolah mereka, Kris. Padahal jika ia tahu, ia benar-benar seperti _midget_ ketika berjalan dengan Kris. (Yixing tahu Baekhyun akan marah jika pemuda manis itu tahu Yixing memakai kata '_midget_' untuk Junmyeon, karena '_midget_' itu julukan sayang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.)

Beberapa kali pula Junmyeon mengganti gaya rambut. Tapi yang paling Yixing suka adalah ketika rambut pemuda itu lurus berwarna hitam.

Kenapa?

Yixing pikir karena Junmyeon tampak sederhana tapi _manly_ dan karismatik tanpa harus menonjolkan apapun. Apalagi ketika Junmyeon tersenyum hingga matanya sedikit menyipit. Taruhan, dunia akan terasa lebih baik seperti kau baru minum obat penenang dosis sedang. (Dosis tinggi bagi Yixing, untuk informasi saja.)

_Skinny jeans_ itu pun sudah berganti dengan celana longgar yang tak menekan betisnya. Yixing berujar lega dalam hati, mengomentari penampilan Junmyeon yang semakin baik dan semakin enak dipandang. Dan wajahnya yang semakin tampan dan perilakunya yang semakin _gentle_.

Yixing memandang rumput bergoyang di kakinya yang mengenakan _flat shoes_, tanpa melepas novel yang masih dipegangnya. Sore ini matanya cukup jeli—ia melihat sebutir air jatuh mengenai puncak sang rumput kecil sampai daunnya melengkung untuk mengantarkan butiran itu ke tanah.

Yixing terdiam di tempatnya, berpikir.

_**Air**_. Airyang menyegarkan dan bening, bersih tanpa noda, tanpa dosa.

Yixing teringat pada pemuda kaya pujaan hatinya lagi. Setiap ia melihat Junmyeon, ia seolah melihat air terjun yang mengalir dari puncak dan jatuh menganak di hulu. Segar, melegakan. Entahlah, mungkin Yixing terkena hipnotis seseorang sampai ia jadi seperti ini.

Suara Junmyeon juga melegakan. Walaupun Yixing berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai suara Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, tapi diam-diam ia sangat mengagumi suara Junmyeon. Suatu kali ia pernah mendengar Junmyeon bernyanyi sendiri di studio dan Yixing tampak seperti '_oh my God kill me I'm so done with his voice_' karena binar matanya saja sudah mengatakan ia suka suara Junmyeon.

Tidak, tidak hanya suaranya sebenarnya. Orangnya juga, kok. Yixing terkikik dalam hati, tapi senyum menguar di wajahnya, membuat _single dimple_ di pipi kanannya tertekuk manis.

Jika kau katakan Yixing tidak gila karena pemuda itu, kau salah besar karena yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Setiap hari Yixing mengaku dalam beberapa menit ia pasti meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan Junmyeon yang biasanya mengobrol di lantai satu, bangku sisi lapangan basket, sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol, Kris, atau Sehun, atau juga yang lain, unjuk kebolehan berkali-kali _three points_.

Tapi sejujurnya Yixing lebih suka melihat pemuda kaya pujaan hatinya itu sendiri yang masuk ke lapangan dan bermain lalu Yixing akan mimisan karena melihat keringat Junmyeon berada di antara kulitnya yang halus dan wajah berpeluh sementara Junmyeon memakai pakaian tanpa lengan yang menampakkan lengan atasnya yang terbentuk.

Yixing terkikik lagi, itu masa ketika ia masih sekolah menengah dan gadis-gadis masih menjadi super naif dan memakai kacamata dengan rambut berkepang dua. Oh, tidak, Yixing tidak separah itu. Ia boleh jadi naif, tapi ia masih menjadi gadis manis dan yang termuda di keluarganya.

"E—ehm."

Deheman kecil itu mampu membuat Yixing menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda kaya pujaan hatinya itu tengah berdiri membawa payung yang masih dilipat, karena gerimis masih malu-malu menampakkan diri. Di tangan kirinya, ia membawa tali yang ujungnya tertempel pada kalung yang Byul pakai.

"Hai, gadisku." sapanya. Yixing tersenyum, lesung pipinya muncul sesaat membuat wajahnya yang sudah cantik dengan rambut jatuh membingkai jadi tambah cantik lagi.

"Junmyeon, hai." sapa Yixing balik, lalu menepuk bangku di sebelahnya persis, mempersilahkan Junmyeon duduk di tempat yang memang seharusnya ia berada; sisi Yixing. Sementara si gadis membiarkan Byul melompat ke pangkuannya dan Yixing mengelus punggung Byul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku sempat khawatir tadi, dan kau juga tidak membawa ponsel." ujar Junmyeon, perhatian tersirat jelas di setiap perkataannya. Yixing mengangkat alis.

"Kau tidak membaca notes yang kutaruh di atas meja?" tanya Yixing sambil mengelus bulu-bulu Byul, yang halus karena tentunya Junmyeon membawa anjingnya itu ke salon secara teratur.

"Nah, aku baru menemukannya saat hendak mencarimu. Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Junmyeon, sekarang pemuda itu yang mengangkat alis. Binar matanya mengandung keheranan dan ia menatap tepat di orbs jernih milik Yixing yang berwarna coklat muda.

"Aku terkejut kau belum menyadari kebiasaanku ini. Sudah dari dulu setiap Sabtu sore aku ke sini." jawab Yixing kalem, walaupun debar jantungnya tak akan pernah bisa netral ketika berada di sebelah Junmyeon.

"Untuk apa?"

"Merilekskan diri."

Junmyeon mengangguk paham, sambil membuat bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Yixing tertawa perlahan melihatnya dan ia memukul pelan bahu Junmyeon yang lebar. "Apa-apaan tingkah imut itu? Apa namanya? '_Aegyo_'?" tanya Yixing. Sudah beberapa tahun di Korea ini Yixing tetap lupa apa namanya ketika seseorang bertingkah imut. Atau memang dasarnya Yixing yang gampang lupa terhadap sesuatu.

"Aku tidak _aegyo_, kau saja yang menganggapku terlalu imut, ya, 'kan?" ledek Junmyeon. Yixing tertawa lagi, kali ini malu agak menghias pipinya yang bersemu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Tidak ada yang bilang kau bilang begitu, Xing." ujar Junmyeon. Yixing menghela nafas seraya menaruh Byul yang menyalak kecil kembali ke tanah. Ia menatap Junmyeon dengan sedikit keki, tapi alisnya lalu mengernyit ketika ia menyadari di punggung Junmyeon ada sesuatu.

"Kau bawa ransel?" tanya Yixing, karena sejujurnya Junmyeon jarang membawa ransel ketika keluar hanya untuk mencari Yixing atau pergi karena hal yang tidak begitu penting.

Junmyeon mengangguk, lalu tanpa menjawab ia mengambil ransel dan menaruhnya di sebelah kiri. Setelah membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan, ia membuka ransel itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Junmyeon tersenyum. Benar, 'kan, dunia tampak jauh lebih baik bagi Yixing. Diam-diam, Yixing menahan keinginan untuk _fangirling_ dengan menjedukkan kepalanya ke bangku di ujung padang rumput itu.

"Benda kenangan kita. Tidak semua, sih. Hanya beberapa."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan surat putih, notes besar tanpa garis yang tentu Yixing tahu isinya apa, coklat berbentuk bola-bola yang dibungkus dengan kertas alumunium foil berwarna emas (itu coklat _Ferrero Rocher_), buku pekerjaan rumah milik Junmyeon dan Yixing ketika mereka berdua masih sekolah menengah atas, dan sebuah kertas putih.

Yixing tersenyum. _Kurang kerjaan_, pikirnya. Namun ia tetap memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon, ketika pemuda itu menumpuk barang-barang yang ia bawa menjadi satu garis vertikal menghadap awan.

Yang berada di bagian paling bawah adalah notes besar, lalu buku pekerjaan rumah, lalu coklat mahal yang merupakan oleh-oleh dari Jongdae—saudara kandung Junmyeon—saat pemuda dengan sudut bibir tajam itu baru pulang dari Belgia (sekarang Yixing sudah terbiasa mendengar anggota keluarga Junmyeon pulang-pergi dari dan ke luar negeri), disusul kertas putih.

"Ini, saat masa orientasi sekolah menengah atas," Yixing membuka suara sambil menunjuk notes besar. Junmyeon tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya—tolong Yixing, tolong—dan ia mengangguk. Itu karena saat sekolah menengah pertama, Junmyeon masuk kelas akselerasi jadi pendidikannya satu tahun lebih cepat dibanding Yixing.

"Aku memarahimu karena bukannya ikut kegiatan, kau malah asyik memperhatikan seseorang dan membuat sketsa wajahnya," balas Junmyeon. Yixing tertawa.

"Lalu aku menangis, ya, 'kan~? Itu juga karena kau terlalu membentakku," Yixing membela diri melihat wajah Junmyeon yang seolah menyindir dirinya.

"Yaya, dan aku berakhir dengan mentraktirmu _ssang ssang bar_,"

"Hehe, kau masih ingat, ya? Aku ingat harganya dulu hanya tujuh ratus _won_. Aku harus membagi es krimnya menjadi dua,"

"Hah, memangnya kau bisa makan sendiri es krim sebesar itu? Lagipula itu kan es krim untuk pasangan, jadi harus dibagi dua,"

"Lho, biasanya es krim besar itu kumakan sendiri kok. Jika dibagi dua, menurutku porsinya terlalu kecil."

Yixing ingat, ia membagi Junmyeon yang rasa _vanilla _sementara ia sendiri makan yang bagian coklat. Tapi memang benar, ia biasa makan _ssang ssang bar_ sendiri tanpa membaginya kepada siapapun. Padahal biasanya iklan bilang jika es krim dengan dua stik itu ditujukan untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan.

"Itulah kali pertama kita_ kencan_. Kau tahu, Kris, Minseok, dan Luhan berkali-kali menggodaku karena hal itu,"

_Itulah kali pertama kita kencan_. Yixing terhenyak barang sebentar mendengarnya. Kenapa, ya? Kenapa kalimat itu tampak manis sekali ketika masuk di pendengaran Yixing?

"Lalu—"

Gumaman Junmyeon menghentikan pikirannya yang hampir mengawang.

"—buku peer ini, fisika,"

Yixing memutar bola matanya dalam gerakan yang menggemaskan. Ia jelas tidak lupa apa hubungan buku peer ini dengan kehidupannya. "Membuatku harus menghabiskan setiap sore hari Senin, Rabu, dan Sabtu untuk 'les' di perpustakaan denganmu,"

"Sampai suatu kali,"

Yixing mendelik horor, tengkuknya selalu meremang ketika mengingat hal itu. "Junmyeon, jangan katakan. Itu sangat. Sangat. Memalukan."

"Kau—"

Yixing menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya. "Juuuunmyeon, hentikan!"

Junmyeon tertawa, ia suka melihat gadisnya dalam keadaan malu luar biasa seperti ini. Hei, lihat, bahkan semu merah mencapai telinganya daun telinganya yang masih mengintip dari sela jemarinya.

"Kau kehilangan _first kiss_-mu,"

Wahai Huang Zitao, tolong hentikan waktu sekarang juga dan Kim Jongin, tolong pindahkan aku sekarang juga ke tengah samudra dan buat Junmyeon menjadi hfuefjncjkzln—

Batinnya melantur gugup. Telinganya masih mendengar Junmyeon yang bergumam soal itu. Bagaimana rasa bibir Yixing pertama kali, bagaimana ekspresi Yixing saat itu, bagaimana cantiknya mata Yixing yang _deep_, bagaimana _awkward_-nya momen setelah itu, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi di hari Sabtu dan setelah itu mereka menghabiskan malam Minggu dengan bergandengan tangan menelusuri Itaewon yang ramai dan makan _bungeoppang_—

Yixing memasang wajah datar.

"—Jun, stop, _please_."

"Tapi bibirmu manis, hihi~"

"Lalu coklat mahal ini—" Yixing menarik nafas, mengalihkan pembicaraan secepat mungkin. Ia agak risih ketika seseorang mengomentari salah satu bagian tubuhnya karena itu akan membuatnya mendesis tak nyaman.

"—kalau kita kembali ke masa lalu, saat itu aku membawakan sekotak coklat _Swiss Thins _padamu untuk hari jadi kita yang keseribu, bukan?"

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, saat itu—masa lalu saat mereka masih sekolah menengah atas, maksudnya—Yixing benar-benar iri karena Junmyeon cerita coklat itu dibeli sendiri oleh uangnya dan diambil sendiri oleh tangannya saat ia berada di Swiss. _**SWISS**__, man!_

"—ee, ya, 'sekotak' itu adalah ukuran yang sangat besar bagiku dan isinya banyak. Kau tahu kue coklat yang kuberikan padamu saat _valentine _beberapa hari setelah perayaan kita? Itu sebenarnya sisa dari _Swiss Thins_-mu."

_Pantas saja rasanya familiar_, batin Junmyeon, memasang wajah datar pada Yixing yang tersenyum polos.

"'Sisa' itu berapa banyak sampai bisa kau buat menjadi kue coklat?" tanya Junmyeon. Yixing tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab dengan santai.

"Kupikir aku hanya memakan dua per lima-nya."

Jangan salahkan Yixing, ia bukanlah seorang penikmat coklat jadi ia tak sanggup memakan semuanya. Tapi ia juga tidak rela coklat hasil pemberian Junmyeon ini dimakan orang lain, jadi Yixing memutuskan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kue dan memberikannya lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Kau kreatif, Yixing." komentar Junmyeon akhirnya.

"Hehe, trims~"

Lalu—

—hening menyapa.

Hening sampai dua menit berikutnya.

Yixing menatap kertas putih yang masih menghadap awan, agak basah karena gerimis merintik di sela obrolan mereka. Lalu gadis itu menatap Junmyeon yang pandangannya masih kosong, menilik hamparan rumput segar di hadapan mereka. Langit makin menghilangkan lembayungnya, membuat ia memutuskan untuk bergumam agar Junmyeon sadar.

"Kertas putih…?" ujarnya tidak yakin, lalu melirik Junmyeon dari sudut mata jernihnya.

"Itu… hem, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

Junmyeon melirih seraya mengambil kertas putih itu dan menggenggamnya. Lalu memandangnya seolah dalam kertas itu ada paragraf berisi cerita, alih-alih kertas itu kosong. Yixing memandangnya dengan sabar, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Junmyeon masih memandang kosong.

"Jun, kau ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Yixing, perhatian.

Junmyeon serta merta menggeleng. Senyum terlukis di bibirnya, hanya lebih tipis dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia memandang Yixing tepat di obsidiannya dengan pandangan mata agak sayu—tolong Yixing untuk yang kedua kalinya—dan Junmyeon menghela nafas sampai tubuhnya bergetar ringan.

"Ini adalah kertas yang berisi masa depan."

Sebenarnya Yixing ingin bertanya pada Junmyeon apakah ia bersikap dramatis lagi, tapi rasa-rasanya terlalu jahat jika ia melontarkannya saat air wajah Junmyeon tampak lelah seperti sekarang.

"Oke, kertas masa depan. Lalu?"

"Kita tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"…oke."

"Bahkan untuk satu jam yang akan datang saja, kita tidak tahu akan terjadi apa."

"Kau benar."

"Jadi, ini—haaaah, Xing, aku serius." Junmyeon menyela ucapannya sendiri ketika melihat Yixing yang mendengarkan sambil menggoyangkan kakinya dengan wajah sedikit bosan.

Yixing mendengarnya dan ia memperbaiki posisi, lalu membiarkan bibirnya membentuk lekukan senyum agar Junmyeon merasa nyaman kembali, dan ia dapat mendengar Junmyeon menghela nafas puas.

"Begitu, _dong_."

"Oke, Jun, lanjutkanlah,"

"Baik, ini adalah kertas masa depan kehidupanmu dan aku. Kita."

Yixing merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. _**Kita**_. Itu berarti Junmyeon dan Yixing. Yixing dan Junmyeon. Mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kertas masa depan itu?" tanya Yixing. Ia hampir tidak bisa mentolerir degup jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan _semakin kencang _lagi. Bahkan tangannya yang menapak di bangku terasa gemetar dan tubuhnya panas dingin.

"Aku ingin mengisinya bersamamu, Xing."

Junmyeon harus berkata lebih cepat. Rintik mulai turun dan mengusap wajah baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing. Sementara gadis yang gugup itu melontarkan pandangannya pada Byul yang sepertinya tertidur.

"O—oke,"

Junmyeon menggenggam sebelah tangan Yixing yang hangat dan tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih, Xing, kau sudah mau jadi istriku."

Yixing hampir mati. Senyum manis itu. Mata sayu itu. Suara lembut itu. Oke, ulangi lagi. Yixing hampir mati.

"Jun… aku b—berterimakasih juga…"

Yixing tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entah itu karena ia yang terlalu gugup atau karena Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan meninggalkan kecupan manis di keningnya. Bibir Junmyeon dan nafasnya yang wangi dan hangat. Yixing yang terdiam semu tanpa bisa membuat otaknya kembali berpikir sehat—

—tapi yang pasti Sabtu sore ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang menyimpan kenangan hangat dalam hidupnya.

-s—l-

**END**

**Author's babbling :**

I'm sorry, the ending is really suck I can't /cries/ TT TT

Maaf yang nunggu In a Between sama side-storynya Lovable, itu juga masih melotot buat ngetiknya, belom dapet ide yang ngalir hiks. padahal masih liburan lho, hiks.

But afterall, **please review** okay? ^^


End file.
